Whole Again
by WinterSoulstis
Summary: A new member was drafted into the Organization with a mysterious and forgotten past. Her existence was full of contradictions but that's what made her interesting. She goes from a zombie into a person, a rookie to a seasoned fighter. As she grows bonds form with the other members: whether of hatred, friendship, or love. Zexion and/or Axel (not sure who yet; input appreciated) x OC


**A/N: I AM NOT TRYING TO REPLACE ROXAS! I like Roxas! He **_**will**_** appear later!**

**I just had to get that out of the way. ^.^**

**Also, there will be a lot of crossovers with the KH people and shows, animes, books, and movies, not just in Disney worlds. But afterall, crossovers are practically what KH is all about!**

**And I'm going to deviate from the Kingdom Hearts game storyline quite a bit: a lot actually so be prepared. OK, this is the longest ****author's note you'll probably ever see so I'm going to stop rambling now and let you read :)**

* * *

Golden eyes slowly opened. The bright sun was harsh on the young girl's eyes and she squinted slightly out of reflex. She and the man standing before her were silent. She was silent because she had nothing to say, and he was silent as if he knew that she would need a moment to compose herself.

Once her eyes had adjusted somewhat, she opened them wider and took a good look at the stranger in front of her. There wasn't much to say about him as he was dressed in completely black attire from his boots all the way to his heavy coat whose hood was currently obscuring his face.

The man noticed her eyes trailing over him and took that moment to speak. "Today is the start of a new beginning. You have been given another chance and your path has been laid out before you." He paused in his speech and with a swish of his hand, created the letters A-R-I in the air. With another movement the letters began to rearrange themselves around a newly formed fiery X. It didn't take long for them to form a word.

"Xira," the girl read aloud.

"That's right. The new you." Xira blinked once and then slowly nodded her head. Without another word, the cloaked figure stepped backwards into a mass of darkness he had just created. With no hesitation, the girl followed after.

* * *

On the other side of the portal she had found herself in the centre of a large and completely white room. Chairs of various heights were stationed in a circle surrounding her. In each of the pure white chairs sat a figure clad in black, making them highly visible against the pale background. A quick look around the room had revealed that there were 12 people. A 13th chair was empty.

The man she had met before introduced her to what he called "Organization XIII". He also informed her that she would be their 13th, and most likely, final, member. He never actually bothered to call each individual by name, saying that they could introduce themselves at their leisure.

Xira said nothing throughout the entire precession. She never even replied when a couple of the members tried to strike up conversation with her afterwards. Silently, and ignoring everyone else, she headed towards the area where she had been told her room was.

The rest of the day vanished quickly after Xira laid down in her bed. No thoughts passed through her mind except for a few random observations like how the entire castle seemed to be entirely white and that unlike herself, the others seemed to be quite lively. It didn't take long for her rather blank mind to succumb to slumber.

* * *

The blue haired man with eyes much like her own and a large X shaped scar on his face, who had introduced himself as Saix, stood by the large windows overlooking the dark city below. He had just finished explaining that she was expected to complete missions by herself but that for now she would be partnered with different people who would show her how things worked.

As he finished his explanation, Saix's eyes scanned the other members who were currently in the room. His gaze fell upon a man with spiky red hair and emerald green eyes leaning against one of the walls. "Axel," Saix called.

Said man raised an eyebrow and looked in their direction. "Something you need?" he asked.

Saix motioned for him to come closer. The redhead pushed himself off the wall and strolled toward them in response. "Since you have nothing to do," Axel went to object but was cut off, "You'll be her mentor. Teach her everything there is to know about her role in the Organization. You'll be held at fault for anything that goes wrong. She's your responsibility now."

Axel groaned out loud. "What did I ever do to be stuck on babysitting duty?!" Xira looked up at him, but showed no other sign of caring. The man looked at her and sighed. "I can tell this is going to be great fun," he said sarcastically. He gave Saix one last look before opening a portal and ushering the new girl through before following in himself.

They came out into a world the Organization members all knew very well: Twilight Town. The area they appeared in was deserted at the moment which meant that it was the perfect time for a little training for the newbie. "Alright," Axel said as he looked around, "where's a Heartless when you need it?" As he spoke some appeared from an alley, drawn by his voice. "Perfect." He turned towards the girl and motioned at the odd creatures. "So those are Heartless. It's our job to kill them and collect their hearts so that we can uncover their mysteries and get some of our own- but there's no point explaining our long term goal to a zombie who doesn't respond to anything," he finished and waved a gloved hand in front of her face to prove his point. She merely blinked.

He sighed again and brushed a hand through his red hair. "Pretty much just go kill as many of those things as you can unless we tell you otherwise and even if we do then kill any you pass anyway," he explained as he watched the heartless jump around just in case they unexpecantly attacked. "Other types of missions you could be sent out on are recon, elimination of a specific target, or anything else we can think of really." Xira's eyes travelled from her colleague to the so-called heartless and back again.

Bored of her being unresponsive he turned his back to the heartless and rounded on the black haired girl. "What's your name anyway? I know it has an X in it..." he said as he studied her. When she didn't answer him he said, "I'm Axel, got it memorized?" She slowly nodded. Pleased that he was finally getting a reaction he pressed on, "Good, so say it. Just to make sure that you're actually listening, you understand."

"A- Axel," she said after some hesitation.

"Great! And you would be?"

"Xira," the girl replied softly.

"See now we're getting somewhere!" Axel exclaimed, much more cheerful than he had been earlier. "And those are?" He pointed towards the still jumping creatures that had actually progressed closer to them, but neither of the Nobodies bothered to go anything about them just yet.

"Heartless?" she answered uncertainly. Axel nodded.

"And the group we belong to is…?"

"Organization XIII."

"You're doing great. Two more questions. What's our boss's name?"

Xira paused at this, she didn't know. It may have been mentioned passingly, but he had never actually introduced himself, assuming that the man who had brought her to the castle was in fact the leader.

When she didn't say anything for almost a full minute he decided that she honestly didn't know and so he enlightened her. "It's Xemnas. X-E-M-N-A-S. You'd do well to memorize it; the other members you'll figure out eventually. Last question. What's my name?"

Xira blinked at him, but answered the redundant question nonetheless, "Axel."

"Perfect," he said as he twirled his chakrams that he had summoned in response to the approaching heartless. In one swift motion he set them ablaze and let his weapons disappear again. "The next set of heartless are yours, but enough about them for now. We're going to go look around; maybe we'll even find something worth taking."

"Worth taking?" Xira asked quietly, turning away from the ash on the pavement to look at her mentor.

Axel raised an eyebrow. Now that he had forced her to start talking it seemed like she was coming out of her shell slightly: very slightly. But hey, at least now he wouldn't feel so much like he was talking to a brick wall. "Yeah," he finally said, responding to her earlier question, "It's not like we're a legal organization so we have to get our funds from somewhere. Sometimes we come by things we can sell, and sometimes," the redhead walked over to where the ashes of heartless had previously been and kneeled down. When he stood back up he held something that glittered in his hand. "Sometimes the heartless snatch coins from their victims because they're shiny or it just gets caught in some crevasse on their strange mutated bodies. You should look around after you kill some. Of course, 80% of what you find gets handed to the Organization but the other 20% you can do whatever you want with."

Xira nodded to show she understood so Axel pocketed the munny and motioned for her to follow him. They spent the next few hours talking and strolling around Twilight Town; well, Axel did most of the talking, but Xira did interrupt with a few questions of her own, it seemed like she was eager to learn. Once she grew a personality she would probably get along well with many of the other members, Axel mused as he glanced behind him every little while to make sure she was still following. However, he didn't know how long it would be until she became more entertaining, which meant he didn't know for how long he would be bored. This was the first time he had had to deal with a high level Nobody that had no memories of their past life. Had there been a trauma? What made her so special? He was almost curious to find out, but it would probably be a while.

Once it started getting dark he decided it was time for them to return to the castle, this tutorial was over.

* * *

A few days later Xira was once again sent out on an accompanied mission. This time it was a trial reconnaissance job where she was partnered with Zexion, who wasn't very enthusiastic about the whole thing. When Xira finally arrived in the Grey Area Zexion was already there reading a book as he waited for her to show up. As he caught sight of the young black haired member, the blunet promptly closed his book and stood. "Now that you're here shall we go?" he said.

The girl trained her yellow eyes on him, but said nothing. "You're with me today for a recon mission. Axel has a different assignment so you'll be switching between the other members for the next week. Come on." He said as he opened a dark corridor and stepped inside, followed closely by Xira.

They emerged in the middle of a bustling city where the streets were so crowded that no one even noticed that two people had appeared out of nowhere. The crowd merely parted around them as the people continued carrying on with their daily lives. Zexion looked around for a few seconds before leading the way into a nearby alley. Once the noise from the city quieted down a tiny bit he turned to the girl.

"I'm supposed to help you become aware of your surroundings and use them to your full advantage. Any little detail could help you during a mission, or help the Organization plan a future mission," he explained rather uninterestedly. Xira nodded. "If you understand, then I've got a task for you." She looked up at him. "You took so long getting to the Grey Area this morning that I went on ahead and have hidden five chests somewhere in this city that you need to find and then return their contents to me. There is also a sixth, smaller, chest which holds something you can keep if you manage to locate it. And make sure to kill-"

"Any heartless along the way?" she softly finished for him. Zexion looked at her rather impressed. "Axel told me," she stated and then asked, "How long?"

"According to that clock," he pointed at a large clock that was embedded near the top of a tower at the centre of a square packed with people. Currently it showed the time to be 10:36am. Zexion thought a moment for what a reasonable time would be and came to a decision. "You've got until 4:30pm, I would like some time to relax before everyone else gets back for dinner." Xira nodded again and set off. Zexion opened a portal and appeared on a nearby roof where he was in a good position to track her progress. He sat down on the ledge and took out a book; this was probably going to take a while.

The young Nobody melted into the busy main street rush as she tried to think about where she should start. Zexion had said that the boundary was the city which meant that she had to somehow find six tiny chests in a city overrun with people that stretched on for ten square miles; which may not seem like much but it was still ten miles of crowded land she had to search. Zexion had said that she was supposed to keep her eye out for details that would help her so there must be some sort of trick to it, right? He wouldn't really place them somewhere she had no hope of finding unless by pure luck, would he? Then again, she didn't really know this guy that well and that may very much be something he would do. She shook her head to clear those kinds of thoughts and instead decided to focus on looking for something that seemed out of place, but not so much so that ordinary people would take notice of it.

Half an hour of searching later she came across a wall slathered with graffiti. At first she took no notice of it and passed right by, but as she left she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She backtracked and took a closer look. There were scribbles coupled with random drawings and phrases everywhere in an assortment of colours. What caught her eye however, was a small yellow drawing whose paint seemed to be the freshest of them all. The picture was of two rectangles, one on top of the other. The top rectangle was slightly smaller than the bottom; it almost looked like a crudely draw box. Or a chest. Instantly she started to look around the area. Vaguely, she hoped that she wasn't wasting her time.

After a few minutes of searching a thought struck her. Why had she only been searching the grounds? With that thought in mind she took a few steps back and leaped. She managed to grab an overhead rod of the bridge she had been searching under and hoist herself up. Once she got her balance she straightened up as much as she could without hitting her head on the stone above and began to walk along the beams, switching from one to another to avoid the large pillars as she made her way from one end of the bridge to the other. At the far end of the bridge she saw something wedged between two rods. As she drew closer she saw it was a chest: two of them in fact. Xira furrowed her eyebrows. There was no way she should find a third of the chests in a single area.

Cautiously she approached and crouched in front of them. She reached forward to open one of the chests: the rightmost one. Before she could even touch the golden box it disappeared and reformed into one of the creatures she had been instructed to refer to as Heartless. She froze immediately with her hand still outstretched as she stared eye-to-eye with the floating creature. They looked at each other for a few seconds before it lunged. Xira let herself fall backwards off of the beam so that the heartless missed and then righted herself again because her legs had remained latched onto the metal beam. Before it had another chance to attack she grabbed the remaining chest and lowered herself down.

Once her feet were firmly planted on the ground she was about to run off to look for more chests, but paused. She recalled how both Axel and Zexion stressed that she was supposed to kill as many heartless as possible which meant they wouldn't like it if she just ran away from this one.

She turned to face her attacker and lengthened her stance, still cradling the newly acquired chest in her left arm to leave her dominant one free. The girl held out her hand and a weapon materialized. She grasped its handle firmly and pointed it at the heartless, ready to strike. This time the creature didn't physically attack, but instead shot a ball of red energy towards the girl who held out her blade to block it. The energy ball connected with the silver blade and burst, pushing Xira back slightly but caused no other damage. She then brought up her arm and cut the heartless cleanly in half with a single slash. Its body fell to the ground and instantly began to vanish while a glowing object was release from it. The object, instead of falling like the body instead floated higher up into the air before it too disappeared. Was that the heart Axel had mentioned?

After the heart had vanished as well, Xira tilted her head slightly as she looked at the weapon she had conjured. It was a strange sword by her standards; it didn't even look like it should be able to cut anything. The handle was the colour of gold while the blade was silver. Her weapon barely resembled a sword at all, just an overgrown key. As she stared at it she wondered if it could actually open locks. With a soft sigh she brushed those thoughts aside and took off down the street again to resume her search, letting her weapon vanish to whence it came.

The next few hours Xira fought many more heartless that decided to try to ambush her whenever there wasn't a mass of people around, but even with that distraction she had still managed to acquire four more chests leaving only the small bonus assignment left. The second chest had been nestled nicely in the foliage of a tall oak tree inside of a park whose gate had bore the yellow symbol. The third had been located down an alley; the symbol had been near the alley's entrance. Another symbol had been on a glass door leading into a large train station where the girl had found the third chest underneath a bench. Yellow rectangles were then spotted beside a pool where Xira was forced to dive down to the deep end to retrieve the fourth chest; she emerged soaking wet but didn't voice a single complaint. The final symbol and chest had been found on a manhole cover and at the end of a ladder respectively. With just over an hour and a half to go, the new recruit had managed to locate all five chests which meant she could return to Zexion, but what about the bonus? Should she risk going back late with the bonus, if she could even find it, or head back early without it? She debated over this until the clock struck three. Its chiming made her come to a quick decision. She would try to look for the bonus chest and she would refuse to go back without it. Though surely she had enough time left to find it, right?

An hour later Xira was tired since she had looked everywhere she could think of for the last symbol, but she came up with nothing. A frown was tugging on her normally expressionless face. She didn't really want to keep looking for the last chest but after this long of a search she didn't want to call it quits, it would mean a lot of wasted effort which for some reason didn't sit well with her.

With only ten minutes to go Xira exhaled louder than usual and just about resigned herself to returning back to Zexion with her tail between her legs when she heard some chirping. Automatically she looked up and saw a flock of pigeons flying overhead. They were a white and grey blur as they flew in a circle over a tall skyscraper. As she watched them, a blur of yellow came to her attention in the greyscale mixture. It couldn't be. Could it? Had he really….? She craned her neck as she tried to see the top of the building, but failed. Could she really get to the top in less than ten minutes? The black haired girl inhaled deeply before breaking into a run.

She ran through the revolving doors of the building and made her way towards the elevators, shoving people unceremoniously aside as she went. They shouted angrily as she passed but the girl couldn't care less. She forced her way to the front of elevator line and inside the transport. At anyone who tried to talk to her or get into the elevator as well she merely stared at. There was absolutely no emotion on her face, however people's voices went quiet and their resistance died down once they made eye contact with her yellow ones. Her eyes were completely blank, to regular people she seemed like a doll, something that shouldn't be walking and talking. It didn't take long for the whispers about her to start. They said she must be broken in some way to act like she was, and they were more right than they knew, but that wasn't her concern. A few seconds later the doors closed, blocking out the disapproving faces and whispering. She pressed the highest numbered button and thought no more of them.

Involuntarily she began to tap her foot; she didn't notice she was doing it at first but once she did she forced herself to stop. After all, what was the point of unnecessarily wasting energy? She watched the small digital clock inside the elevator intently. Minutes ticked by before her eyes. Her deadline drew closer and closer and the stupid thing wouldn't go any faster. With only four minutes to go the doors finally opened on the top floor and the girl sprinted out, burst through doors leading to the stairwell, bolted up another flight of stairs, threw open the door leading to the roof, and came to an abrupt stop in front of a pigeon coop. Panting slightly she stared at the small white chest that was sitting cheerfully beside the coop. She grabbed it quickly and dashed to the edge of the roof. Staring down to the ground below she felt no fear and so, she stepped off.

The rush of wind forced her cloak to billow wildly exposing her black combat boots and somewhat puffy black pants. She held tightly on to the white box as she plummeted. Her bangs frequently got into her eyes and she was forced use her free hand to constantly push them to the side. One minute to go.

Her mouth was oddly dry as she observed the pavement rapidly approaching her. At this point people had begun to take notice of the all black shape that was falling from the sky but she was still too far up for them to realize it was in fact a person. Xira closed her eyes and concentrated, free hand outstretched. From her palm a black substance started to emerge. It grew and swirled until it surrounded her body completely. Once the darkness enclosed her, all sight and sound was blocked out until it opened up again as it deposited her in the alley Zexion had told her about her assignment. When the darkness finally retreated completely she looked around for her current tutor. He soon appeared in front of her out of the same darkness she had.

"You've completed your task," he stated as he closed his book and dropped his arm to his side. "However, you cut it very close to the deadline. You came here seconds before it was up." Xira shifted her weight around slightly in response.

She then took out what she had gathered: five scrolls and the white box she had just barely had time to grab. He accepted the scrolls when they were handed to him and he placed them in his coat before commenting on her performance. "Congratulations on noticing that first symbol, it was one of the harder ones to spot. And I'm impressed you found the bonus one, you can keep it if you want."

She looked down at the chest she was holding and opened it. There was nothing inside. At this revelation she looked back up at Zexion and tilted her head slightly. "It's empty," she said.

"I never said that it would be something impressive," he replied nonchalantly.

Xira decided to take a closer look at the chest. It was made of a polished maple that had been treated and painted a pure white. There was a trimming of silver around the edges and a beautiful inscription of a blooming tree on the lid. "It's pretty," she stated so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

"Well it's yours now," Zexion said as he brushed some hair out of his eyes.

The girl looked up at him and said, "Thank you."

He blinked, surprised at her mannerism. "Well, you wouldn't have gotten to have it if you couldn't find it," he said, "Regardless, I would say now is a good time to return." She nodded her agreement and they both walked into the newly created Dark Corridor.

They came out into the Grey Area in the castle. Apart from them, only one other member was there, it seemed like everyone else were still on their respective missions. The black clad figure was leisurely lounging on one of the sofas taking up the entire space as he absentmindedly strummed a large instrument. He looked up when he heard the two enter and gave an automatic lazy wave. Upon closer inspection he took notice of Xira and got up into a sitting position. Zexion walked past the two on his way to deliver his report and so it was now just her and him left in the room.

"You're the new member," the guy with dirty blond hair stated, smiling. Xira nodded. "I'm Demyx. What're you called?"

"Xira," she replied, watching him as he continued to strum.

"Well, welcome to the club newbie," he said smiling. He then saw what she was looking at and decided to try to start up a conversation with the newbie. "This is a sitar. It's my weapon and my instrument. You like music?" She shrugged. "Riiiight. I think I heard something about how you don't have any memories or something. That must suck." She shrugged again. "You're not very fun to talk to, you know that?" The girl merely shrugged again. Demyx sighed and gave up trying to get her to talk after that; he went back to playing a quiet tune. Xira, who had nothing better to do, opted to sit down on the couch opposite him and listened until the music was drowned out by the talking of the other members.

**A/N: Ahhh DX I don't know if Xira should be with Axel or with Zexion! . I'm sure I'm going to come to a decision soon, I'm leaning more to Axel at this point, but your input is always appreciated. **

**Oh and don't worry, Xira grows a personality in the next chapter I just wanted to have her first meetings with some of the members shown first :)**


End file.
